


Assumptions

by Steadfxst



Series: Taste [1]
Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Implied Relationships, Jealousy, Possessive Behavior, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-08 21:17:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14702505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steadfxst/pseuds/Steadfxst
Summary: “You thought I’d be okay with you coming to my bed after you’ve just been in his?”





	Assumptions

Lucy sneaks back into Flynn’s room later than she had anticipated. More and more often, she’d been spending her nights with him, and it was where she had been keeping her pajamas and toothbrush and pillow. She didn’t know if that qualified as “dating” or not, but she was tired and she had grown to like sleeping next to him.

She carefully lifts up the blanket and slides into bed, and his arms snake around her.

“You’re back late,” he says, voice low and sleepy.

“I didn’t mean to wake you up,” she says.

“I don’t mind.”

Lazily, he leans in to kiss her, and her mouth opens under his. He stops.

“What?” she asks.

“Why are you up so late?” he asks.

Her heart pounds.

“Why does that matter?” she asks.

“I knew it.”

“Flynn.”

“You thought I’d be okay with you coming to my bed after you’ve just been in his?”

Lucy sighs, sits up, and turns on the bedside lamp. In the low yellow light of the room, Flynn looks as tired as he sounds. He looks younger too. But no less angry and hurt, she sees.

“I didn’t think you’d care,” she says.

“You thought wrong.”

Suddenly, Flynn grabs her and crushes his mouth to hers. His tongue jabs into her mouth, and she gasps at the intensity. His knee slides up between her thighs, and she moans.

“You _smell_ like him. You _taste_ like him, too,” he snarls.

Lucy doesn’t say a word. She pants heavily, staring up at him with wide eyes, wondering what he was going to do next.

“Flynn—”

He kisses her before she can say another word. He’s clearly not interested. Flynn’s hands reach down and tug her sleep pants down off her legs; he tosses them across the room.

“When I’m done with you tonight, you’ll never want to back to your little soldier.” He pushes his pants down just far enough to free his cock. “He’s obviously not satisfying you if you left his room to come to me.”

“Flynn—”

Without any more preamble, he pushes into her, and she moans. It was too fast. He was too big to go in all at once, but he didn’t care, and, if she was being honest, she didn’t want him to stop. Not _now_.

He grabs her wrists and pins them to the mattress next to her ears. Heat erupts in her stomach.

“I never want to taste him on your lips, either of them, ever again. Do you hear me?” he rasps.

Mouth open in another moan, Lucy nods, vigorously. His hips never slow. He enters her again and again, and she distantly wonders where he finds the energy; she feels like she’s going to pass out.

“Never,” she says, breathless. “Never.”

“Good.”

He lets go of one of her hands so he can rub her off, and her nails scratch down the length of his rippling back. He hisses at the sensation, and his hips stutter.

“Come for me, Lucy,” he demands. 

“ _Oh!_ ”

It takes him only seconds more to follow after her, filling her, but never stopping until he had to, until there was nothing left to give. He takes a huge breath before pulling away from her. It takes a moment for them to catch their breaths enough to speak.

“Flynn?”

“Hmmm?”

“I wasn’t with Wyatt tonight.”

A beat.

“What?”

She smiles.

“I wasn’t with Wyatt tonight,” she repeats.

“But you said—”

“I didn’t _say_ anything. You assumed. I tried to tell you, but you obviously had other plans.”

He thinks back to their conversation when she first entered the room.

“Oh.”

“Oh,” Lucy teases.

“Well…”

“But maybe I should if that’s the welcome home I’ll get,” she says.

“Is it really a surprise that I have a jealous streak a mile wide?” he asks.

She laughs. 

“No.”

He fixes his pants and slips closer to her once more. His arms wrap around her again, and he breathes in the scent of her hair. He kisses the side of her neck.

“I do have one question.”

“Hmmm?”

“How do you know what Wyatt tastes like?”


End file.
